


Two Night Stand

by merryofsoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, One Night Stands, Snowed In, but actually it's a two night stand with bonus feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Changkyun and Hoseok get snowed in together after what was supposed to be a one night stand.





	Two Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tullycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to tullycat!!! What seems like a very long time ago you brought this movie up when we were talking about a totally different fic, and when I knew I wanted to write you wonkyun and a wintery fic I went...huh. So here it is 😁
> 
> Thank you to karlarado for the beta!
> 
> Title stolen from the movie this fic is loosely based on, but I didn't actually watch it.

Changkyun tiptoes quietly around the room, collecting his clothing as he goes. When he picks up his pants, the belt clinks, and Changkyun freezes. He looks at the bed and the man sleeping, but it doesn’t seem like he’s in any danger of waking up. 

Changkyun slips out of the room and eases the door shut. He rushes to bring his clothes to the entryway, stepping into them quickly and shivering the entire time. His club clothes from the night before don’t do much to warm him up, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He realizes he’s missing socks, and he’s debating whether or not to go back into the bedroom to find them or step into his boots without them, when he hears the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

In a panic, Changkyun hurries to shove his feet into his boots, socks be damned. He picks his coat up from the floor of the entryway — neck flushing in embarrassment when he remembers the hurry from the night before — and slides it on. His fingertips are just brushing the door handle when a voice makes him freeze. 

“Are you really going to leave without your phone?” 

Changkyun curses silently and turns around, ears burning.

Hoseok stands at the end of the short hallway, hair looking too good for how sleep-mussed it is. He’s leaning against the wall like he has nothing better to do all day than watch Changkyun scramble to escape his apartment. In his hands is Changkyun’s phone. 

“No,” Changkyun says. His voice comes out hoarse and wrecked, and Hoseok’s eyes widen briefly before the smirk slides back into place. Changkyun can’t even feel pleased at the effect he has on Hoseok and the reminder of what they did the night before, because he’s so fucking _embarrassed_ and he needs to be home. Right now. 

He starts to walk forward to grab his phone, but his instincts stop him right before the step up. Either he has to take off his boots, grab the phone, and come back and put them on again — all while Hoseok watches — or Hoseok has to come to him. 

Hoseok does, smiling the entire time. He’d barely gotten dressed to come bring Changkyun his phone, all naked chest and bare feet. Changkyun doesn’t understand it. The apartment isn’t _that_ warm. The closer Hoseok comes, the clearer Changkyun can see the red marks littering the side of his neck. 

His cellphone poking him in the chest breaks Changkyun away from admiring his handiwork. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, the shyness coming back in full force. He can’t look up at Hoseok and accepts his phone back with his head bowed. 

“I had fun last night,” Hoseok says gently. Changkyun stares down at where the legs of Hoseok’s pajama pants are a little too long for him and cover half his feet. 

“Me too,” Changkyun replies truthfully. His entire body flashes hot. “I have to go.” 

He turns and scrambles for the front door, bursting out into the hallway and heading quickly for the exit. Any exit. He has to backtrack and pass Hoseok’s door again when he realizes he’s heading for a dead end, and he just hopes that Hoseok isn’t watching from his peephole. Not that he would be, because Changkyun was just a hook-up. Once he left Hoseok’s apartment, that was the end of their interaction. But the anxious, embarrassed part of Changkyun’s brain whispers, _what if._

He feels better once he’s in the elevator heading down to the first floor. He clicks the home button on his phone, expecting it to be dead or somewhere close, but it wakes up right away. He stares at the little _100%_ next to his battery icon. This was Changkyun’s first Tinder hookup but he’s pretty sure they don’t usually charge your phone for you. 

Changkyun stares at it in shock before looking at the missed calls and texts from Kihyun. The most recent one simply reads _call me_ , so Changkyun does that without bothering to read the other messages. 

“Jesus, finally,” Kihyun says as he answers. 

“Hey, hyung,” Changkyun says as he steps off the elevator and heads for the front door. “I’m coming back now.” 

“What?” Kihyun sighs. “Did you read any of my texts?”

“I saw the one that said ‘call me’, so that’s what I did,” Changkyun says. “I thought you’d be happy I was so obedient.”

Kihyun mutters something that Changkyun doesn’t catch. 

“What was that?” Changkyun asks with a laugh as he pushes on the door to the outside. It doesn’t budge.

“I _said,_ ” Kihyun says testily as Changkyun struggles with the door. “Good luck getting home with all the snow, dick.” 

Changkyun stops pushing on the door. “Excuse me?” 

“It snowed a shit ton overnight,” Kihyun says. “No one is going anywhere.”

*

Hoseok doesn’t seem surprised when he answers the door, simply smiling when he sees Changkyun with his hands shoved as deep into his jacket pockets as he can get them. Changkyun is trying to avoid Hoseok’s gaze at all costs, but he slips up occasionally, which is how he sees the smile. 

“I wondered when you’d come back,” Hoseok says, stepping back and letting Changkyun back into the apartment. 

“I wasn’t going to bother you again,” Changkyun says. “But I really have to pee.” 

Hoseok chuckles. “Well. You know where the bathroom is.”

Changkyun sheds his jacket and boots once again and hurries to the bathroom. When he emerges, he smells the scent of meat frying, and his stomach growls loudly. Hoseok turns at the sound of his footsteps and gestures to the counter, where a plate and mug are laid out. 

“I made breakfast,” he says. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee,” Changkyun replies. “Please.”

Changkyun sits down on a stool and watches Hoseok work. He’d donned a shirt and apron before starting to cook, though his feet are still bare and his hair is still messed up. He pours Changkyun’s coffee, flips the meat in the pan, and moves to the fridge before Changkyun remembers his manners. 

“Thanks,” Changkyun says, wrapping grateful hands around the mug. He stares at it for a long moment, wondering if he should ask for his usual milk and sugar or just suck it up. Hoseok decides for him when he places a sugar bowl and milk in front of him. 

“You’ve been gone almost an hour,” Hoseok says conversationally while he turns back to the stove. “Where were you?”

“Sitting by the front door,” Changkyun says sadly. 

Hoseok shoots an amused look over his shoulder. “Were you really going to wait the whole thing out down there?” 

“That was my plan,” Changkyun mumbles, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Hoseok turns away from the stove abruptly. Changkyun startles at the sudden movement and the worried look on Hoseok’s face. 

“Do you regret last night?” Hoseok asks. “Is that why you wanted to leave so badly? Am I making it worse now?” 

“What?” Changkyun reels in surprise. “No! I just...I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to stick around the morning after? I didn’t even mean to fall asleep, and I felt bad, so I just...wanted to get out of here.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok says, shoulders deflating in relief. Understanding dawns across his face. “Oh. Was this the first time you’ve done something like this?” 

Changkyun sighs, resting his hand heavily in one hand and hiding his face. “If it wasn’t completely obvious — yes.” 

It’s silent for a long moment, only the meat crackling in the pan and the hum of the refrigerator, before Hoseok asks, “Was it...okay?”

“Yes,” Changkyun groans, pushing his face harder into his hand. “More than okay. Until the anxiety hit this morning, that is.” 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel anxious,” Hoseok says, sounding sad. Changkyun finally uncovers his face and shakes his head hurriedly. Hoseok looks like a kicked puppy, and Changkyun needs to fix that immediately. 

“No, you were...amazing,” Changkyun says, almost choking on the honesty. “I just...don’t think this type of thing is for me, you know?” 

Hoseok hums and Changkyun frowns at the countertop. 

“I guess that makes me a prude, or whatever.”

“What?” Hoseok sounds mad. “There’s nothing wrong with not liking casual sex. There’s nothing wrong with liking it either. You have to do what makes you happy and comfortable, and fuck what other people think.”

Changkyun looks up, surprised at Hoseok’s vehemence. 

“No shaming or judgment in my house,” Hoseok says, catching Changkyun’s startled look. 

Changkyun laughs awkwardly. “Well, thanks. I guess.”

“No problem,” Hoseok replies, and then to continue one of the weirdest mornings Changkyun’s ever had, asks, “Rice?”

*

Changkyun steps out of the bathroom, warm and clean and cozy. Hoseok had shoved him in there with a armful of borrowed clothing and said, “I know I said no judgement, but you smell like a bar floor.”

Hoseok tosses Changkyun the remote as he heads into the bathroom himself. Changkyun turns on the TV and is surprised to see that Hoseok actually has channels set up, and isn’t just utilizing streaming services like most people Changkyun knows, himself included. 

He’d thought he’d be going home pretty soon, once the snow let up, but when he turns the TV to a weather channel, all he sees are predictions for a worsening storm and warnings against trying to go anywhere until the next day. Changkyun watches the whole report with a frown on his face.

“Are you gonna be spending the night again?” Hoseok asks, stepping out of the bathroom sooner than Changkyun expected. He’s shirtless again, and has his towel slung over his shoulders as he rubs water out of one of his ears. 

Changkyun almost says he’ll walk home in the snow, but Hoseok has this smile on his face that makes it seem like that’s exactly what he expects Changkyun to say. Even if the weather was perfect, Changkyun would never want to make that walk home. It would take him all day. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Changkyun says instead, jerking his eyes away from where water droplets are slipping down Hoseok’s abs and dampening the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“If you want to,” Hoseok says with a shrug. “Hey. Wanna play a video game?”

Changkyun nods and then almost fumbles the controller Hoseok tosses his way. Hoseok kneels down in front of his impressive entertainment center to set it up. Changkyun stares at his shifting back muscles and realizes that the pink lines marking the otherwise unblemished skin are his doing. 

“Are you gonna, um, put on a shirt?” Changkyun asks, needing Hoseok’s body to be covered up immediately.

Hoseok sits back on his heels and grins over his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to put on a shirt?” 

“I don’t care,” Changkyun lies. “But you’ve gotta be cold...right?” 

Hoseok pushes himself up in one easy motion and disappears into his bedroom. He comes back out wearing a shirt, though it’s still short-sleeved which means Changkyun’s faced with the prospect of Hoseok’s biceps for the rest of the day. He tosses a hoodie at Changkyun, who catches it and stares at in confusion. 

“You said you were cold,” Hoseok says with a smile. It’s flirty and knowing and Changkyun tugs the hoodie over his head to hide his blush. He’s expecting more flirting when he emerges again, but Hoseok is simply seated on the other end of the couch, a serious look on his face as he navigates the game menu.

Changkyun thinks it should be more awkward than this. Well — it is pretty awkward, with the memories from last night flashing in his mind at the worst times, and the fact that Changkyun’s stuck in the apartment of someone who is basically still a stranger and wearing his clothes. But besides the mild flirting, Hoseok’s treating him like they’re just two dudes hanging out for the day. 

If Hoseok is unbothered, Changkyun’s going to do his best to be unbothered too. 

*

Hoseok looks over the third time Changkyun’s stomach growls in as many minutes and puts his controller down. 

“You should’ve said you were hungry again,” Hoseok chides as he gets to his feet.

“I’m fine — hey.” Changkyun scrambles to stand and follow Hoseok into the kitchen. “You don’t have to keep making me food.” 

“It’s okay,” Hoseok says. “I like cooking, and I especially like cooking for another person.” 

“Okay, but let me help this time,” Changkyun says. 

“Alright,” Hoseok says. “Can you wash and chop these?” He brandishes a bunch of something green at Changkyun and wiggles them when Changkyun doesn’t grab them immediately. “Do you know what to do?” 

Changkyun snatches the greens from Hoseok’s hand and inspects them. They’re green onions, just like he thought. 

“Yes,” he replies testily. He still waits until Hoseok hands him a knife and cutting board before he’s confident though. He’s still working on them by the time Hoseok has washed and chopped three other vegetables. 

“You don’t have to cut them so slowly,” Hoseok says with a laugh, glancing over from his spot at the stove. “They don’t have to be pretty.”

“Don’t rush me,” Changkyun all but snaps. His neck flushes when he realizes how rude he just was, but Hoseok is laughing when he looks at him. 

“All I really make is ramen,” Changkyun explains. “One of my roommates spoils me.”

“I need an expert ramen maker in my life,” Hoseok says, stirring the vegetables in the pan. He doesn’t seem to realize how he’s made Changkyun blush as he goes on to ask, “Is it weird if I ask what you do?”

“This whole situation is weird,” Changkyun mutters. He finishes his chopping and carries the cutting board over to Hoseok. “I’m a grad student. So all I do is work and cry.” 

“What’re you studying?” Hoseok asks, taking the board from Changkyun and adding the green onions in one easy scrape of his knife. Changkyun feels his stress levels rise just at the mere mention of studying, and he rubs the back of his neck to ease the muscles that tightened involuntarily. 

“Linguistics,” Changkyun says, and suddenly the stressed feeling makes sense. “Oh — fuck.”

Hoseok looks at him in alarm, an arm coming up between the stove and Changkyun. “What? Did the oil hit you?” 

Changkyun stares back at him. “My fucking paper. Oh my god.” 

He runs for his phone to check the time and sags in relief when he sees he still has almost an hour until the noon deadline.

“I’m such an idiot,” he mutters as he texts Kihyun. He has to tell Kihyun his embarrassing computer password, but if it means Kihyun can submit his paper online for him and save his grade, it’s worth it. He almost forgets Hoseok is there until Hoseok places a friendly hand on Changkyun’s hip and says, “‘Scuse me,” as he reaches past Changkyun into another cabinet. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbles as he lets himself be moved. He pockets his phone finally and smiles sheepishly at Hoseok. “I have a big paper due today, and I finally finished it. That’s why I was actually free last night.” Changkyun rubs his hands over his face roughly, trying to wipe away the last hints of anxiety. “I was going to submit it this morning after I gave it one last look, but I didn’t expect this to happen.” 

“No one expected this,” Hoseok says, glancing out the window. “I just hope my clients don’t need me. I’d have to find a way to go out anyway.” 

“Clients? Are you like, a personal trainer? Or a model?” 

It’s a misguided attempt at flirting. Changkyun thinks he’s complimenting Hoseok by suggesting these jobs, and Hoseok definitely has the looks and body for it. But his stomach twists unpleasantly when Hoseok barely meets Changkyun’s eyes when he turns away from the window and goes back to the pan. He’s not quite frowning, but he’s not smiling anymore either.

“No.” 

“Did I...say something wrong?”

“No, not wrong really,” Hoseok says. 

“What do you do?”

“I’m a counselor,” Hoseok replies. He starts to plate the vegetable mixture. 

“That’s really cool,” Changkyun says, sounding and feeling stupid as he does. “And I’m sorry for assuming.”

“I’m used to it,” Hoseok says, smiling wryly. “And I’m not even that mad about it because I used to do that stuff. I just...worked really hard to do what I do now, and it’s kind of...shitty that that’ll never be someone’s first assumption when they see me. Not that there’s anything wrong with being a model or a personal trainer, but sometimes I want to be seen for more than just my body, you know?”

It’s the most Hoseok has said at once since they met the night before, and it’s clear this is something that bothers him. That’s how Changkyun knows he’s fucked up. 

“Hey,” he says, pushing past his embarrassment to get this out. “That’s all on me for making assumptions like that. I really am sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Hoseok says, smiling properly this time. He hands Changkyun a plate full of food. The sight and scent of it makes Changkyun’s mouth water immediately. “Let’s just eat.”

*

**Minhyuk**  
_So 👀 how is it going??? 👀👀_

**Changkyun**  
_Stop fucking laughing at me_

**Minhyuk**  
_Rude!!!_  
_I was just worried about you!_

**Changkyun**  
_This is the most awkward thing that’s ever happened to me how do you think it’s going_

**Minhyuk**  
_I don’t see the problem with this_  
_He’s hot, you told us that much last night, so why not ask for an encore performance?? 😜_

**Changkyun**  
_Bye!_

Changkyun checks his message history and sure enough, there are the incriminating texts. At least he’d remembered to text his friends before meeting up with a stranger, but his lust-addled brain didn’t have to betray him like that. 

“Do you want to play more Smash?” Hoseok asks as he walks by behind him. Changkyun fumbles his phone and presses it face down into the couch. There’s no way that Hoseok saw his messages, but just in case. 

“Not really,” Changkyun says. 

“Is there something else you want to do?” Hoseok asks, dropping down at the other end of the couch again. 

Changkyun shrugs looks out at the snow. He wishes, just for a second, that he was a kid again so he could go outside and build a snowman, or have a snowball fight. But he’s already embarrassed himself enough in front of Hoseok, so he’s not about to suggest such a childish thing. 

Hoseok looks out at the snow too. 

“I wonder if we could get the door open between the two of us,” Hoseok says. “I want to go outside.” 

“Really?” Changkyun’s voice comes out more excited than he meant it to. Hoseok smiles. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I want to build a snowman.” 

Each bundled up in clothing that belongs to Hoseok — with extras packed in their pockets to decorate the snowman — they manage to get the front door of the building open. Changkyun sings a very off-key rendition of a _Frozen_ song, Hoseok joining in gleefully as they gather up the snow to form the base of the snowman. It’s a rare break in the storm, which Hoseok tells Changkyun is only supposed to last about an hour. 

“He’ll get ruined,” Changkyun says sadly as they place the head on top. Hoseok lets out a laugh, his breath coming out in a large plume. 

“He’s a tough little guy,” Hoseok says as he gives the snowman a face. His brow furrows as he concentrates in placing the buttons, and he’s so distracted that’s Changkyun can stare at him all he wants without Hoseok noticing. His cheeks and nose are red, his scarf is askew, and Changkyun wants to kiss him. 

Changkyun clears his throat, embarrassed at himself, and Hoseok looks up. 

“What is it?”

“That one’s crooked,” Changkyun points out. 

“Oh.” Hoseok goes back to his work, tongue poking out in concentration, and Changkyun muffles a whimper in his borrowed scarf. 

*

By the time they get back inside the storm has picked back up and the wind has started to howl. Hoseok fixes them hot chocolate and laughs as he tries to fend off Changkyun as he attempts to pile the cups high with whipped cream. They’ve just settled onto the couch when the lights blink out. 

It takes Changkyun a second to realize he can’t see anything in front of him, and he lets out a surprised, “Oh.”

Hoseok’s hand lands on Changkyun’s knee and he jumps, spilling some of the hot chocolate. He lets out a hiss of pain and Hoseok asks worriedly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun says. “I might’ve spilled on your couch though.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Hoseok says. “Let me find some candles.”

“You have candles?” 

The only other people that Changkyun knows who have candles are Kihyun and Hyunwoo, and that’s because they’re basically already married but needed a roommate to help with the rent. Hyunwoo has little tealights that he uses when he takes baths and Kihyun has the long, fancy ones that he breaks out when he cooks romantic dinners. Changkyun was banned from the candles and the matches after he set his notecards on fire. He can’t even claim that was an accident. He’s been fed up with English grammar rules for the day. 

Hoseok’s candles all have names like ‘Soft Blanket’ and ‘Mistletoe’ which he sets up on the coffee table before rejoining Changkyun on the couch. It feels very romantic to Changkyun — snowed in together with hot chocolate and candlelight. The light from the candles flickers across Hoseok’s face and makes him look even gentler. Though that could just be how he’s looking at Changkyun, like Changkyun is something he could stare at for hours. 

“Stop looking at me,” Changkyun mumbles. He slurps his hot chocolate noisily, burning his tongue because he forgot it was hot. He suffers through it, because it’s that or look at Hoseok as he stares at Changkyun, and he can’t do that. 

“Okay.” Hoseok turns away from Changkyun and grabs his phone. “I still have a lot of battery. We can watch something.”

They watch an episode of a drama with the phone propped up on a pillow settled on their knees. They have to sit shoulder to shoulder so they can both see it, and by the end they’re pressed even closer together. No power means no heat, and the cold is steadily creeping in. 

Changkyun tries to suppress a shiver, but all that does is cause his shoulder to jerk against Hoseok’s. He meets Hoseok’s gaze sheepishly.

“Cold?” Hoseok asks quietly.

Changkyun snorts. “No, I’m just perfect.”

Hoseok laughs softly and grabs a blanket from the end of the couch, shaking it out and handing it to Changkyun. Changkyun does his best to arrange it over the two of them without covering the phone. They only get a little way into the second episode before Changkyun shivers again.

“You know,” Hoseok murmurs without taking his eyes off the little screen. “Cuddling would warm us up.”

“We are cuddling,” Changkyun replies, nerves making his heart leap into his throat. He shouldn’t be so nervous. He’s already slept with Hoseok and spent the entire day with him. But he can’t help it. 

“Better cuddling,” Hoseok says. “I’m a really good cuddler.”

“Prove it,” Changkyun says, not knowing where the bravery is coming from. The next thing he knows Hoseok is maneuvering him back on the couch until they’re tucked together shoulder to ankle, blanket draped over them. He’s even managed to work it so that Changkyun’s head is resting comfortably on Hoseok’s bicep. 

“Cozy?”

“Super cozy,” Changkyun replies, and then immediately wants to die. It’s a habit of his to imitate people when he’s nervous, and it usually ends up backfiring on him.

“What?” Hoseok asks, eyes crinkling up with laughter. Changkyun shuts his eyes.

“Please ignore me,” Changkyun says, voice muffled by his hands covering his face. 

“Hey, stop that.” Hoseok wraps his fingers around one of Changkyun’s wrists and shakes it gently. He knows Hoseok could remove Changkyun’s hand with minimal effort, but he also knows how gentle Hoseok actually is. When Changkyun’s hand doesn’t budge after the first try, Hoseok leaves it alone. Instead, he rubs a thumb over Changkyun’s wrist, right where the tattoo is. 

“I like your tattoos,” Hoseok says quietly. Changkyun actually peeks out from behind his hands at that. 

“Thanks,” he says. “I like yours too.”

Hoseok smiles and it’s so close that Changkyun can’t help himself. He closes the minimal space between them and kisses Hoseok, who actually seems startled for a second before kissing him back. Changkyun isn’t sure where to put his hands at first, but they end up curled in the front of Hoseok’s shirt. Hoseok’s free hand settles low on Changkyun’s waist, fingertips wrapping around his hip and brushing the band of his borrowed sweatpants. But he doesn’t inch his hand down any further, much to Changkyun’s frustration.

The kissing continues for a while, each of them shifting against each other as the heat builds between them. Changkyun would feel embarrassed about how impatient he’s getting, but he can feel Hoseok hardening against his thigh, so he knows he’s not the only one. He lets out a breathy gasp when Hoseok moves his attention to his neck, probably as payback for how Changkyun marked him up the night before. He’s not sure how he manages to find the words with the scrape of Hoseok’s teeth on his skin sending shivers all over his body, but he asks, “Is this just a sex thing again?”

Hoseok chuckles into the curve of Changkyun’s neck. “No. God. How are you so cute?”

“Can you look at me when you say that?” Changkyun asks, sounding more needy than he means to. Hoseok stops abruptly and props himself up over Changkyun. The candle light still softens Hoseok’s features, but Changkyun can clearly see the serious look on his face. 

“Changkyun, I think you’re really cute, and funny, and interesting,” Hoseok says. “I would love to have sex with you again, but I was also hoping you’d say yes to an actual date.”

“Oh,” Changkyun says. “Good.” 

Hoseok smiles at him and draws his fingers over the waistband of Changkyun’s sweatpants again. 

“So, are you gonna…” Changkyun trails off and makes a significant face.

Hoseok grins. “So needy.”

“Get used to it,” Changkyun gasps as Hoseok finally reaches into his sweatpants. Changkyun’s been on edge all day between the memories from the night before surfacing at the most inopportune times, and Hoseok walking around without a shirt whenever possible. That and the cuddling and the kissing and wearing Hoseok’s clothing all day and smelling like him — well. It’s a lot. 

Hoseok is so attentive and overwhelming that Changkyun barely has time to get his hands in Hoseok’s pants before he’s coming with a low groan. Hoseok kisses up and down Changkyun’s neck as he pants, useless for the time being. He seems unconcerned that he’s still hard against Changkyun’s thigh, or that Changkyun definitely just ruined a pair of his sweatpants. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun says, blinking sweat away from his eyes. It’s still so cold in the room, so it seems impossible that he’s sweating like this. 

“Don’t apologize,” Hoseok murmurs. He presses a kiss to Changkyun’s ear, and Changkyun’s awarded with a hiss when he gets his hand around Hoseok and finally starts to return the favor in earnest. Hoseok is noisy, and for someone like Changkyun who thrives on positive reinforcement, every groan and caught breath from Hoseok spurs Changkyun to work harder and produce more of those noises. 

Hoseok searches for Changkyun’s mouth, pressing messy, biting kisses on his jaw. He comes with a sigh into Changkyun’s mouth, and then suddenly becomes dead weight. This is the same as last night, so Changkyun anticipates it. 

“No, no,” he nags, poking Hoseok in the ribs. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I’m so comfy, though,” Hoseok mumbles. 

“We’re not sleeping like this. It’s disgusting.” Hoseok doesn’t move until Changkyun’s pokes turn into pinches, but it’s only to reach above Changkyun’s head and hand him a box of tissues. 

“Can we cuddle for at least a little bit before we clean up?” Hoseok asks. He brushes Changkyun’s hair back from his forehead and kisses his nose lightly as Changkyun cleans up the mess as best he’s able. 

“Fine,” Changkyun grumbles. “But only because you’re cute.”

“Says the cuter one,” Hoseok replies happily. He takes the messy tissues away from Changkyun and puts everything to the side so he can kiss Changkyun again. Changkyun responds with a happy sigh. He almost wants to punch himself for how lovesick he’s acting, but there’s no one to see it besides Hoseok, so he cuts himself some slack. 

Outside the snow continues to fall and the power won’t come back on for another few hours, but Changkyun is content to wait out the rest of the storm in Hoseok’s arms. 

*

**Kihyun**  
_Are you alive??_

**Changkyun**  
_Yes mom_

**Kihyun**  
_What time do you think you’ll be home tomorrow?_

**Changkyun**  
_Idk hoseok wants to take me out to breakfast_

**Kihyun**  
_Wow_

**Changkyun**  
_What_

**Kihyun**  
_Only you would go for a one night stand and come home with a boyfriend_

**Changkyun**  
😊 

**Author's Note:**

> My  twitter!


End file.
